


Come la Luna

by Eugeal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin e Lily Potter guardano arrivare i nuovi studenti a Hogwarts e parlano del passato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come la Luna

Le barche scivolavano lentamente sulle acque del Lago Nero, avvolte dal silenzio incantato degli studenti del primo anno, ammutoliti nel vedere Hogwarts per la prima volta.  
Remus Lupin sapeva che quel silenzio era solo temporaneo e che presto i ragazzini avrebbero ricominciato a scambiarsi sussurri eccitati, scherzi e risatine.  
Era troppo lontano per sentirlo, ma ricordava benissimo il vocio dei nuovi arrivati per avervi fatto parte in un tempo che ormai sembrava molto lontano.  
Intuì, più che udire, il passo leggero della ragazza che era scivolata al suo fianco per guardare anche lei l'arrivo delle barche dalla torre di astronomia.  
\- Ciao Lily. - Disse Lupin con un sorriso leggero.  
\- E così sei arrivato anche tu... - Sospirò la giovane donna.  
\- Già. Alla fine torniamo tutti qui... -  
Rimasero per qualche tempo in silenzio a guardare le barche, ormai quasi arrivate a destinazione, poi Lily sospirò di nuovo.  
\- Per fortuna certe cose non cambiano. Un po' li invidio... Quei ragazzini hanno davanti a loro gli anni più belli della loro vita. Per me lo sono stati, almeno. -  
Remus sorrise.  
\- Scommetto che ti divertivi moltissimo a sgridarci quando stuzzicavamo Piton. Se chiudo gli occhi riesco ancora a vedere la tua espressione. Eri furiosa, ma, ora posso dirtelo, anche adorabile. -  
Lily lo guardò, stupita.  
\- Un tempo non eri così diretto. -  
\- Non potevo esserlo, lo sai. Come potevo farmi avanti con la maledizione del lupo che mi affliggeva a ogni plenilunio? E poi piacevi a James, come potevo dirti che piacevi anche a me? -  
La giovane si sentì arrossire.  
\- Davvero, Remus? Non lo avevo mai capito. Non lo sapevo, mi dispiace. -  
Lupin sorrise con un po' di tristezza.  
\- Non sapevi nemmeno che ero un lupo mannaro. Ma ormai non importa più, vero? -  
\- Questo non può più farci male. E ormai posso tornare ad amare la luna. Per tanto tempo l'ho odiata sai? Era sempre lì in cielo a ricordarmi la mia maledizione, a segnare il tempo con le sue fasi. Eppure mi affascinava. Non potevo dimenticare che era lì, occupava sempre un angolo della mia mente. E tu eri un po' come lei. -  
\- Odiavi anche me? - Lo stuzzicò Lily, con un pizzico di civetteria, certa di essere smentita.  
\- Non in quel senso! - Disse in fretta Lupin, imbarazzato, e Lily rise nel ritrovare la sua antica timidezza. - Eri come la luna perché eri irraggiungibile e incantatrice come lei. Sai che da quando fui morso dal lupo, non ricordo più di aver visto la luna piena? Non ho alcun ricordo di quello che facevo dopo essermi trasformato. -  
\- Povero Remus... E io che credevo che fossi solo un po' malaticcio... Se lo avessi saputo non ti avrei sgridato così tanto. -  
\- Perché mi avresti temuto. No, - Lupin alzò una mano a bloccare la protesta di Lily - non dire di no. Avresti avuto paura di me. Anche io ne avevo. E poi un po' mi sarebbe dispiaciuto, come ti ho detto prima, la tua ira era amabile. Sono certo che lo pensava anche James. -  
\- Oh, eccolo che arriva. Ero certa che sarebbe venuto anche lui ad assistere all'arrivo dei nuovi studenti. -  
Lily sorrise al marito e si avvicinò a lui, mentre Ninfadora Tonks scivolava in silenzio accanto a Lupin. Forse aveva intuito il tenore del discorso di Remus e Lily, ma ormai il ricordo di quel vecchio sentimento non era più importante, non poteva ferire nessuno.  
\- Tra qualche anno anche nostro figlio attraverserà il lago su quelle barche. - Sussurrò la giovane, malinconicamente. - Avrei voluto esserci. -  
Lupin la strinse a sé per consolarla e sapeva che il loro rimpianto era lo stesso che provavano James e Lily.  
\- Immaginiamo di aver appena visto l'arrivo a Hogwarts dei nostri figli. - Disse Lily, commossa. - Facciamo finta che sia stato oggi. -  
Remus Lupin annuì.  
\- In fondo, certe cose non cambiano mai. - Disse sottovoce.  
Al suo fianco, Tonks piangeva silenziosamente, ma le sue lacrime non erano più tanto tristi.  
\- Ora dobbiamo andare. - Disse James, senza guardare gli altri per non mostrare di essere commosso anche lui.  
\- Grazie di essere venuti a prenderci. - Disse Tonks, rivolgendosi a James e Lily.  
I quattro fantasmi si allontanarono dal parapetto e, dopo un solo attimo, la torre di astronomia tornò ad essere deserta.  
Ormai anche l'ultima barca aveva toccato la sponda del Lago Nero.


End file.
